


Robbin

by acmabry



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acmabry/pseuds/acmabry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch has been kidnapped and beaten. Starsky will rescue him, with help from a special friend. This story is a birthday request from a friend who loves David/Hutch. Happy Birthday hon! :-)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robbin

Hutch opened his eyes to darkness and pain, wondering how the hell he had gotten to wherever he was. He hurt all over, his head, his arms, his chest, like he had been the punching bag for a group of wanna-be wrestlers. 

What had happened? He struggled to remember as he tried to move into a more comfortable position, which only added to the pain shooting through his body. He gasped at the pain, trying desperately to remember what had happened. After a really bad week of hard cases, he and Starsky had decided to just chill at Huggy’s that night, relaxing over a game of pool and darts. No girls that night, just some good wind-down time between friends.

While driving there, he saw a group that looked as if they were up to no good and decided to follow them. He thought to call Starsky and let him know, but forgot about doing that when one of the guys came up behind a tall man carrying packages and yanked them from his hand. They began to threaten the man, hollering that he turn over his wallet and any other valuables. Racing up to the scene, Hutch remembered jumping out of his car, drawing his gun on the gang of thugs. 

It was then, that Hutch’s memory became a little fuzzy. The guy they were attempting to rob grabbed his wallet and ran away, never looking back. Hutch heard the noise of a bat coming through the air and ducked just in time so that it missed his head, but made solid contact to his shoulder. The pain from that hit put him on his knees and, looking up, he saw himself surrounded by guys from a local gang, and it was then he knew he was in very real trouble. The last thing he remembered before the beating began was thinking that if these guys didn’t kill him, Starsky would for him not calling him to let him know where Hutch was.

“Well,” Hutch thought, “I’m alive, for now. But wonder how long that will be? And, Starsky is still going to kill me when this is over.” Starsky had been on Hutch’s case before about him not checking in when going out on a lead. The last time that had happened, Hutch had almost died from spending three days trapped under his car. He thought he had learned his lesson, but apparently not.

Again, Hutch tried to shift to make himself more comfortable, which only added to the pain. He cried out when moving his leg, the one still recovering from being under the car. And, his shoulder where the bat had first landed was hurting worse. His hands were tied behind his back, which was not helping his shoulder at all.

He listened to see if there were any voices or sounds nearby, something that could tell him where he was. But, there was nothing, just a deadly silence, which really scared him. Hutch tried to stand, knowing that if he was to survive, he would need to get out of here fast. It was hard to stand with his hands behind his back, but somehow he managed. By now, his eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness and he could make out shapes and outlines in the room where he was in.

“Hey Hutch”, a small voice called out from the far corner of the room. “Over here, come over here.”

Hutch turned to the voice, shakily moving on two legs, wondering if the voice calling him was help or hurt. “W-where are you? I can’t see you. Can you help me, please? I’m a cop and hurt badly.” he pleaded.

“I know who you are, and so do those guys. When they searched you after you passed out, the realized you were a cop. They’ve gone off bragging they have you, when they come back, I’m afraid they are going to kill you. So, come here Hutch, we’ve got to get you outta here.” 

Hutch walked over to the voice, and found a young girl standing in the shadow. “Who are you? Can you untie me?” he asked hopeful.

Smiling shyly, she said, “My name is Robbin, and sorry, I can’t untie you, the ropes are too tight. I’m sorry – I wish I could help you.” She said softly.

“That’s ok, I’m sure I can find something. Just stay there and we’ll get out together – OK?” Hutch said, wondering what she was doing here, in this locked room.

Looking around, Hutch found a piece of wood with a ragged edge and managed to use that to cut the ropes that tied his hands. But, all this exertion was taking its toll on him. He could feel himself getting weaker and weaker and it was becoming harder to breathe. “Great,” he thought, “let’s add a couple of broken ribs to the list of injuries!”

And then, Hutch became nauseous and threw up what little he had in his stomach. After a moment, it became dry heaves. When he was done, he sat on a crate, holding his throbbing head in his hands,

“Oh Starsky, where are you buddy, I really need you to find me, I am not feeling so good and think these goons will be back anytime.”

No sooner had he thought that, and then he heard voices. Taunting, chilling voices, all full of threats and bravado. Telling of the things they were going to do to their prisoner. Hutch stood quickly, fighting off a wave of dizziness, looking for the young girl.

“Robbin!” he hissed, “Where are you? Those guys, they are coming, we’ve got to get out of here now!” Hutch looked frantically, trying to spot her but, unable to see her in the darkness. “Robbin, where are you?” 

The voices became louder, giving Hutch chills as their bravado gave graphic description of things they would be doing to their cop prisoner. Hutch looked once more and decided that Robbin must have escaped from whatever secret entrance she had entered from. Hopefully she’s safe, Hutch thought, these goons can’t hurt her. 

Then, the gang burst into the room, expecting Hutch to still be lying where they left him. What they got was a blond detective using what energy he had left to barrel through them all in a dash for his life. Hutch so surprised them all, that they were momentarily stunned into silence, giving Hutch a few extra precious seconds of running time. 

He didn’t know why, but when he ran out of the room into the hallway, he turned left. Hutch had no idea where he was, only that an unseen force was pulling him in this direction. 

He ran as if his life depended on it, and it did. The gang, breaking out of their stunned silence was following close on Hutch’s heels. Hutch ran faster, even though the pain he felt threatened to crumple him to the floor. He knew that if they caught him, he would be dead. 

On he ran, turning right here, another right, and then a left. Again, he had no idea where he was going, just that he needed to run in this direction. And always, the murderous group close on his heels. Suddenly, he stopped; he had come to a Y in the hallway. Which way to go, he thought in a panic! It was as if the force he felt pulling him had closed down.

“Here, this way, hurry!” the small voice said again.

“Robbin” cried Hutch in relief, she was safe! “Are you OK? Do you know the way out? “Hutch asked the pain showing in his voice, his breathing becoming heavier, the throbbing in his head stronger than ever before.

“Yes!” she said. “This way, run down this hallway. Come, follow me!” and she turned to run, still a shadow of the wall, Hutch not able to see her completely. “Run, Hutch! Please run, they are so close; they will kill you if they catch you! Run!”

So, Hutch ran faster, knowing his life and that of his lifesaving shadow depended on it. She stayed in front of him, just within eyesight, yet just out of eyesight. “Slow down Robbin,” Hutch called with a ragged breath, “I can’t keep up. I’m losing sight of you.” Hutch stopped in the hallway, having to catch his breath, his hands on his knees. 

“Hutch” he heard Robbin whisper, her voice a light feather of strength brushing his soul. “Keep going, you are going to make it, you will be all right.” 

Hutch stood, a gunshot ringing above his head, and he started running again. Feeling the unseen force again take hold of him and pull him to safety. There! He saw it! A shaft of light coming under a door! 

He ran to that door and yanked it open - and ran straight into the waiting arms of his Starsky, his friend, his force that kept him alive.

“Hutch”, Starsky yelled as he grabbed the crumpling body of his partner.”

“Behind me” he told Starsky breathlessly, “they are behind me, kill me, kill us!” 

In a split second, Starsky gently dropped Hutch to the ground and straddled him, a shield between him and the terror running toward them. Starsky pulled his gun and blasted a warning shot in the air and then leveled the metal monster toward the crowd running toward them.

“If any of you really want to die today,” Starsky said with a quiet, icy coldness that even made Hutch shudder, “just give me a reason, any reason to blow you away. ‘Cause, I promise you, I will do it without hesitation, all I need is a reason.”

“Yeah” the leader of the gang said tauntingly, “you and whose army. All I see is a two cops, and one busted pretty badly, and I really had a good time doin’ that ya know!” he laughed sadistically. 

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Starsky said with the chilled tone still in his voice. “I didn’t come to this party alone.” And, suddenly, in the doorway, appeared most of Bay City Police Department force, with Captain Dobey in the lead.

“Like I said, all I need is a reason to blow you away, you want to be my reason?” Starsky said as he aimed the gun directly at the leader.

The gang saw the look on the dark haired detective’s face and those surrounding him. While they had all known death and been a part of death, none had even seen the face of death – until today – in the form of David Michael Starsky. 

They put their guns down and raised their hands in the air. 

In one movement, Starsky called for back up to cuff the gang and he fell to the ground, scooping up Hutch in his arms. “Hutch,” Starsky called, the icy coldness in his voice replaced with tender love. “Hutch, come on buddy, wake up, let me know you are ok. Come on Hutch, please babe, open your eyes.”

And, only because it was Starsky, and Hutch would do anything he could so his partner would not worry, he fought through the fog of pain and opened his eyes just a bit. Looking at Starsky he said “m sorry, partner.”

Starsky held Hutch tighter, feeling him get weaker and willing his life force into Hutch for strength. “Sorry for what Hutch, sorry for what,” Starsky panicked as Hutch’s head rolled back into Starsky’s arms.

“Somebody get me a stretcher over here now!” Starsky commanded at top of his lungs. The fear making his voice quiver, Hutch needed a hospital and he needed it now.

“Hutch,” Starsky held his partner even tighter, sharing more of his life force with Hutch. “What are you sorry for?”

Hutch opened his eyes once more, “for not calling you, don’t be mad at me, forgot to call you buddy.”

And, the last thing Hutch heard was Starsky calling his name in the way only he could do it – calling   
Hutch back from the darkness: “Huuuuuuuuutch!”

 

The next two days were a waking hell for Starsky. Hutch had a concussion, broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and arms and legs with torn muscles. And, to top everything off, he had developed an infection and high fever. 

The doctor assured Starsky none of this was life-threatening, but it was going to be a tough few days for Hutch. In most cases, the doctor would have sent Starsky home, knowing his staff could handle the patient. But, based on past experience, he knew that Starsky would not leave and that Hutch would indeed get better faster with his partner by his side. 

Hutch was restless, talking in his sleep, having nightmares. He called for Gillian, ran from Forrest, and tried to pull himself out from under his car time and again. But, just before the nightmare would threaten to pull him under and drown him with fear, Hutch would hear Starsky. It was that voice, that soothing voice that was his anchor in the darkness and fear. He would hear Starsky’s voice and grab hold, riding that soothing sound back to reality, back to the surface of his life. 

Slowly, Hutch opened his eyes. There was still pain, but it was bearable pain. And, where before there had been darkness and coldness and fear; there was light, and warmth, and safety. As he became more aware of his surroundings, Hutch felt Starsky’s arms wrapped tightly around him, holding him safe, keeping him from falling. Hutch smiled, knowing again at how blessed and lucky he was to have someone like Starsky in his life. 

He turned his head a little to glance at his partner, who was sleeping with his head leaning back on the bed. “God, he looks exhausted,” Hutch thought. 

“Starsky” Hutch called softly, his throat dry and parched. Instantly, the brunette’s head shot up, tuning into Hutch’s voice. 

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Starsky said with the million watt smile of his. “‘Bout time you woke up, I’m getting tired of having to flirt with all these pretty nurses by myself.”

Hutch gave a tired smile back to Starsky, not quite ready to banter back. “‘M thirsty, water?” was all he could say for now.

Gently, Starsky got up from the bed, laying Hutch back down, mindful of the tubes and IV’s. “Let me tell the nurse you are up. Think you are gonna be on an ice chip diet for just a little bit partner, “and he rushed out of the room.

Minutes later, Starsky came back in, dragging a nurse with him. “Come on miss! See, he’s awake! He’s thirsty; can I give him something to drink: water, ice chips?” Starsky asked, bouncing around, wanting to be sure his partner was taken care of.

“Hello Detective, glad you are awake. Let’s get your vitals, shall we?” she said with a lovely British accent. My name is Paula; I’ll be taking care of you today. We need to get you better, mainly so your partner can go home and get some rest,” she said with a caring smile and wink to Hutch.

Hutch smiled back at her, completely understanding what she was talking about. He was sure that Starsky had been in full mother hen mode since he got to the hospital. But, Hutch would have too if the tables had been turned.

“Detective Starsky,” Nurse Paula said after completing her exam, “you can give your partner a few ice chips. His fever has broken and he’s is really going to be OK. Detective Hutchinson needs sleep and so do you. If I promise to call you as soon as he wakes up, will you go home?” 

Starsky looked at her and then Hutch, who nodded that it would be OK. He was tired, and taking a quick breath, knew he really could use a shower. “OK”, he agreed, “but call me as soon as he wakes up – promise?”

“I do promise, really!” she said smiling. “Now,” handing Starsky the ice bucket, “here are some chips for your partner. You can give him a few, then,” pointing a finger at Starsky, “you go home.”

“And,” she said, turning her finger to Hutch, “you sleep and get some rest.”

“Yes ma’am” the two detectives responded, rather sheepishly, knowing when they had been beaten.

 

Later in the week, Starsky walked into Hutch’s room to find his partner sitting in a chair staring out the window. He stopped and marveled at his friend, at how quickly the man could recover and be so alive again. “We made it again buddy”, he thought to himself, “one more time, we made it.”

“Hey Blitz, what are you doing staring out the window, planning a prison break or something?” Starsky asked. “Before you do, hang tight, I brought lunch. Then, we’ll escape together.” 

Hutch laughed, wondering what his crazy friend had brought this time. But, not caring. After all the hospital food he had eaten, a pizza covered in salami and pepperoni would be good to him.

“Come on Hutch, let’s eat. I brought you a turkey sandwich on wheat bread, that’s good for ya huh?” he asked innocently. 

Hutch nodded with a smile, “Yes Starsky, a turkey sandwich is fine. What are you eating?” he wondered.

“Oh, I have a couple of pastrami sandwiches, some chips, a brownie, oh and a chocolate milkshake.” He said, excited as a kid a Christmas. “Need all this food to keep my strength up for you, ya know?”

“Yeah, I know Starsky, I know, I am a handful - right?” Hutch said picking at his sandwich. As good as it looked; his still did not have much of an appetite.

“Hey”, Hutch asked, wanting to move away from the thought of food, “what did you find out about the gang that got me?”

Starsky stopped eating, quickly losing his appetite. He had found out a lot about the gang that had kidnapped Hutch, they were one of the worst gangs on the street. Murder, rape, robbery, extortion, this gang was into it all. Starsky decided not to give Hutch all those kinds of details, not yet. In time, he would learn about it, but now, it just needed to be about him.

“It was a gang initiation Hutch.” Starsky said quietly. “New members coming in had to find a tall man, rob him, and bring him back to their clubhouse. And, if the tall man happened to be blonde, that made the ones getting initiated that much more important. The one you helped, he was to be the first victim, but when your blonde head popped up to help, you became the main one. And, when they found out you were a cop, well, that was just icing on the cake! We found out where you were cause of coupla the members were bragging on the street and word got to Huggy.”

Hutch sat back and thought about all if it. He had been hurt badly, there were some things he could not remember and maybe that was a good thing. There was enough evidence that the gang could be convicted without Hutch’s testimony. He did remember falling into Starsky’s arms and knowing he would be safe. And, there was another memory, a shadow he could not quite catch.

“….her name was Robbin” he heard Starsky saying.

“Wait, what? What did you say Starsky?” Hutch asked feeling the shadow stir just a bit.

“What, oh Robbin?” Starsky stopped, trying to re-focus his story. “Oh, she was a girl that used to live in that building they had you in. Her name was Robbin, but she died in her early teens. Her brother was one of the gang members that hurt you the worse. During the interrogation, he said he thought he saw her running in the hallway, in front of you. We went looking her, thinking she might be a witness, and that’s when we found out she was dead. Why Hutch? Why are you asking?”” Starsky asked seeing the haunted look on Hutch’s face.

“I’m not sure Starsky, just thought I had heard the name before” Hutch answered, feeling that shadow hover once again, just beyond his reach.

“Well, partner, they are all off the streets and will be in jail for a very, very long time. And, if you keep behaving, you will be home by the weekend.” Starsky said, changing the subject, hoping to cheer Hutch up. 

“And, I know just what the patient needs” Starsky said, jumping up, bouncing to the bag he had brought in. With a flourish, he pulled out the Monopoly game. “Ready to lose all your money to me blondie?” he said with a devilish grin, setting the board out while Hutch just grinned. Man, he just loved this goof, who else but Starsky could make him feel better with a game of Monopoly.

 

Later that night, the hospital was quiet and Hutch lay in the bed dozing off to sleep. And, as he dozed off, he saw a shadow in the corner of his room…and he knew who it was.

“Thank you Robbin, thank you for helping me, for saving me” he said quietly, as if he would scare her away.

She smiled and moved closer to him, reaching out to brush wisps of blonde hair from his forehead. “You are welcome my Hutch, you are welcome”

Hutch fell asleep, her gentle kiss brushing his cheeck, her words caressing his heart, “Sleep well My Hutch, sleep


End file.
